User blog:EliteWolf Animates/Apologies, an update on life.
I do want to reach out to you guys in some way (since you know, I was banned from the server :|), but for anybody that really stumbles across this post at some point, I just wanted to explain some things going on in my life and delivery an apology. And do know, this is during a time where things have been changing so much about my life that it's hard to process. First thing, I just want to give a huge apology to Carl's Server as a whole & their staff team. I know what I did back in May was stupid, and yet I have no confirmation on what my ban reason was. From what I know, it was because I hated Thanos, and had an "obsession with Star Trek". I mean I'm sorry that I hate Thanos and I have an "obsession" with Star Trek. I've also seen some rumours going around on that server that I joked about some guy's death and all that, and although cannot confirm nor deny, I'm sorry for that also. Most of the claims that I saw were nowhere near relavent to the time period you banned me. But obviously, to give fair game, I apologize to the server. Anyways, moving on. The past two months have been by far one of the most challenging in my entire life. Outside of the time when I had depression, demotivation, and excessive hatred for everything. I've got let out of school a couple weeks ago, and finals were pretty hard for me. It got to the point where I couldn't study because I was so tired. (And still yet to know what grades I got on them). I've also been slowly getting into another depression state. One of my best friends that I've known for over 4 years now has moved away, and I won't be getting any contact with any of my friends until September. And it's been sinking deeper and deeper into me everyday that it's going to be months before I talk to anybody I know and love irl. Another thing is that I'm coming out as pansexual. And for those that don't know, it basically means I am attracted to people regardless of gender identity. And basically, I'm gender-blind, basically I don't view people by gender or stuff like that, it does also mean that i do go by he/she. This is not to be confused with bisexual, that's completely different. I know that I'm only 14 and y'all will probably say "oh well he doesnt know what love is so he's lying about being pan" or "you don't know what pansexuality is" or "you just looked at the word pansexuality and you thought 'boom, that's what i am'". And no, I've actually questioned myself wether I'm actually pan or not in the past year actually, and I've just now been coming out to my friends that yes, this is who I am. I did plenty of research seeing if that matches who I am and it's a complicated process. That's honestly all I have to really say. Thanks EliteData 01:31, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts